1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging material, in particular, a packaging material to be used upon transporting a honeycomb structured body, and a method of transporting a honeycomb structured body using the packaging material.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, particulates such as soot contained in exhaust gases that are discharged from internal combustion engines of vehicles, such as buses and trucks, and construction machines, have raised serious problems as contaminants harmful to the environment and the human body.
Various ceramic filters using honeycomb structured bodies made from porous ceramics, which collect particulates in exhaust gases to purify the exhaust gases, have been proposed.
More specifically, those filters made from porous ceramics such as silicon carbide and cordierite have been proposed.
In order to avoid such damage to the honeycomb structured body, various packaging materials and holding plates for honeycomb structured bodies have been proposed so as to protect the honeycomb structured body from external impact or the like (for example, see JP-A 2003-112771, JP-A 2004-042964).
The contents of JP-A 2003-112771, JP-A 2004-042964 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.